the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Guild and Glory
: "We can ship out tonight; send the boats." : ―Natasha Romanoff Thunderbolts: "Guild and Glory" is the first story of the new lineup set on July 21st, 2016. When the United Nations take notice of world-wide disappearances led by a conspiracy known as the 'Thieves Guild.' The Thunderbolts are formed to hunt such guild and put them back into the ground. Can these villains work together? Background The Story Opening Interviews The story begins with Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, in the RAFT Security Prison with a very large file containing all the information for the new Thunderbolts. She goes around visiting each members cell talking to them a little as she gets a taste on this new lineup. By the end she gets to John Walkers cell, he is reluctant to join. She doesn't care, he will be there if he wants to or not. He tells her he knows this but he won't accept any jail-time taken away and that he deserves being in prison. Fine by me she states, and the scene ends. Investigating the Guild The next scene or so is spent inside a government jet to a highly-populated island that I didn't feel like naming. They quickly begin moving to the nearby populated town and begin to investigate onto what this 'Thieves Guild' might be interesting on stealing or thieving. Ambushed John comes up with the theory of it involving the massive statue the town has and begins to investigate it with Flash. As John discovers a lever (in-which he pulls revealing a direction to the next clue), he also spots incoming mercenaries from his high-vantage point and warns the other Thunderbolts. The Guild had waited for the clue to be revealed rather then doing it them-self and three cars began driving towards the next clue. John, seeing this, climbed down the statue and leapt onto one of the cars; Trickshot followed in a stolen bike. As the two heroes got to the bridge, Trickshot had taken out the car at the front and the car John was riding on. The car John was on swerved and hit the car infront of it causing John to fall onto that car, the car then swerved off the bridge completely into a rushing river. Taskmaster soon meets up with Trickshot after leaving the situation Widow, Flash, and Atlas were at believing it was 'contained.' Taskmaster grabbed his grapple and threw it into the river right before John went off the waterfall to his death. John caught the rope and it called both Trickshot and Taskmaster to pull him up to safety. The three then discussed theories whilst waiting for their leader Natasha and others. After some talking, they decide to head to the next clue by vehicle. The Next Clue The soon find themself at the next clue and get Taskmaster to climb the nearby statue looking for another lever. As he finds one, two rockets are fired at the statue causing it to fall forward. John quickly leaps to action climbing the now unsteady statue while the others fight a seemingly endless gang of heavily-armed mercenaries. John and Anthony decide that they need the clue and will get it anyways and begin trying to pull the lever without falling to their doom. After soon pulling the lever, the sword points off the island. Taskmaster then slides down to the arm and shimmeys onto the sword snapping it believing it has something to do with the sword due to it being one of the things that moved. The statue begins to fall once more after Taskmaster presses a button on the sword. Natasha then meets up with the crew and grabs a newly-revealed map at the mouth right before the statue falls completely; Taskmaster uses his shield to block himself from injury as he crashes into water and John leaps towards Natasha, grabbing and saving her life. Hunt through Shanghai The map led to Shanghai and so the Thunderbolts were located to the oldest parts of such city. Many subplots went on like a Yakuza breakout (which was thwarted by Natasha and Taskmaster) and so on but I'm tired so I won't log everything. Everyone found some sort of old cave system, the cave systems lead to eachother, John found a skull and took it which activated some explosives causing the cave to collapse. The heroes jumped into some water, some debris kept them trapped in the water. Flash had gotten out before the debris dropped and used his tendrils to pull the debris off so the others could escape and not drown. And then they cracked the skull open finding another map. I'm tired just bear with me Alright so Nat and John had a heart-to-heart (you can find a quote from it on Johns page), Anthony and Trickshot had a talk on the trip to this island and now they are chill. Sabretooth was at the island and tons of Thieves Guild people so there was this big epic fight and John and Nat had a kiss and Sabretooth was defeated. yah. I'm tired don't hate on da boy. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Thunderbolts Stories Category:U.S Agent Stories Category:Black Widow Stories Category:Taskmaster's Stories Category:Thieves Guild Stories Category:Sabretooth Stories Category:Yakuza Stories Category:Atlas Stories Category:Flash Thompson Stories Category:Venom Stories